Turnabout Future
by bluedarkyugi
Summary: A series of short stories about the Phoenix Wright crew after Trials and Tribulations.
1. 5th February

Phoenix Wright – Turnabout Future

Chapter 1 – 5th February

Phoenix, May and Pearl sat in the visitors centre waiting, eventually the door was opened and Morgan Fey was brought in on the other side of the glass. If she was surprised to see Maya she didn't show it, but then again Phoenix thought, she always was good at hiding her emotions.

"Pearl," started Morgan lovingly, Pearls was looking towards the floor and Phoenix could feel her sobbing, she was unable to look at her mother, the woman who had tried to use her to kill Maya.

"Shut up," replied Phoenix, "We only came for one reason."

"And what would that be _Mr Wright_?" Morgan's tone and stance changed as she spat out Phoenix's name.

"I have an official court order here," replied Phoenix angrily , "Miles Edgeworth was supposed to deliver it to you but he thought I'd like to do it instead.

"It states that after this visit you are forbidden to have any contact with Pearls," finished Phoenix watching as Morgan's begun to lose control over her emotions.

"They have no right!" screamed Morgan as Phoenix placed the court order against the glass so she could see it, "Why are they doing this?"

"Because of what you did mother," replied Pearl quietly, "Because you tried to get me to murder Mystic Maya."

Pearl lifted her face up and Morgan saw the tears in her daughters eyes, she remained silent until they went to leave.

"Everything I did, I did for the good of the Fey," she stated calmly, "The Fey cannot thrive whilst a branch family remains in control."

"You keep telling yourself that," replied Phoenix as he hurried Pearl out of the room, "Because thanks to that belief, you'll never leave here alive."


	2. 10th February

Phoenix Wright – Turnabout Future

Chapter 2 - 10th February – 13.48 – Courtroom

"We are here to give sentencing for the murder of Misty Fey," stated the Judge clearly, "We have heard arguments from the prosecution and the defence about the case and I feel I am now ready to give sentencing on the case."

Phoenix looked at his clients Diego Armando and Iris Hawthorn, then over at Edgeworth who was prosecuting the case.

"I won't pretend that the prosecution and defence don't have a personal interest in this case," continued the Judge, "Both were involved in the original trial although I understand that Mr. Edgeworth was only involved in the investigation."

"Yes your honour," replied Edgeworth a little to quickly for Phoenix's comfort.

"Mr. Armando," continued the Judge, "You are formally charged with accidental murder whilst acting in defence of yourself and others, however it is proven that you premeditated the attack and even with the extraordinary circumstances surrounding the case we cannot forget that fact.

"Miss Hawthorn, you are charged with aiding and abetting in the murder of Misty Fey and with assisting in the premeditation of the attack. Again the extraordinary circumstances around the case must be taken into consideration.

"It is known that if they had gone to the police with information on the attack they would have simply been laughed at, if they had allowed the attack to go ahead exactly as planned then a 9 year old girl could have just as easily been in Misty Fey's place. Misty Fey took the place knowing that she may have to sacrifice her own life to save that of her youngest daughter.

"Taking this into consideration I have decided to be as lenient in my sentencing as the law will allow, Diego Armando, for the murder of Misty Fey you are sentenced to 9 years inprisionment, Iris Hawthorn, for aiding and abetting in the murder of Misty Fey you are sentenced to 4 years imprisionment.

"Sentencing for the murder of Misty Fey is complete, court is adjourned."

14.15 – Defendant Lobby 3

"Feenie!" yelled Iris running across the lobby.

"Hey Iris," replied Phoenix noticing how Maya held her hand on Pearl's shoulder, he'd suffer for this almost perfect moment with Iris later.

"Finished yet Iris," said Diego from the entrance, he'd taken a detour to grab a cup of coffee. Gadot brand 58 it smelled like to Phoenix, he'd had plenty of time to get familiar with Diego's coffees over the last few weeks helping him to put together his defence.

"I still don't get why you didn't defend yourself and Iris," replied Phoenix as Iris let go, "You've been on both sides of the courtroom before,"

"I told you Wright," replied Diego slapping him on the back, "I wanted the best lawyer in the city to defend me. Not to mention the fact that I know for a fact that Fey women can be bottomless pits when it comes to food so I figured you could do with paying and not another Pro Bono case."

"Are you going to stand there and let him talk about me like that Nick!" yelled Maya

"Don't let him talk about your Special Someone like that Mister Nick!" yelled Pearl.

"Is there something going on between you and my cousin Feenie?" asked Iris mischievously.

"No, really, Pearls just got the wrong idea," stammered Phoenix nervously, "It's just this stupid idea she's got that me and Maya are in love."

"So you're saying my baby sister is stupid," replied Iris.

"What is it that makes you popular to women from the Fey family Wright?" asked Diego as Pearl chased Phoenix around the room trying to punch him.


	3. 2 Years Later

Phoenix Wright – Turnabout Future

Part 3 – 2 Years Later

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today," started the priest. A barely audible shriek of glee came from one of the flower girls.

"Pearly be quiet," hissed Maya.

"If anyone should know why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Bet you thought you'd never see these two together," whispered Diego to Edgeworth, a police officer sat on Diego's other side, his sentence not over he had been allowed out for this wedding at the brides request.

"Now for the exchanging of vows and the rings," said the Priest.

"Um, yeah, here you go buddy," said Phoenix handing over the rings to the bride and groom.

"Now repeat after me."

"Don't you just love weddings?" asked Iris from the other side of the Police Officer.

"To be honest," replied Diego, "I'm surprised it wasn't you up there the way he was over you."

Iris giggled a little and was treated to a glare of Pearl, as she looked up she saw Phoenix give her a smile and a shrug. He'd pay for it with a beating from Pearl later she knew but I made her happy now.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," concluded the priest, "You may now kiss the bride."

After the ceremony they met outside as the happy couple walked out the church followed by Phoenix and Edgeworth.

"Listen," whispered Phoenix to the groom as they walked out, "I know it's none of my business, but again her."

"Why did you go along with it then?" came the reply.

"Because you've announced you were getting married to 15 other girls at my last count," replied Phoenix.

"So you thought I wasn't serious?"

"Seriously, yes."

Meanwhile Edgeworth managed to get a few words with the bride.

"I know your tastes are weird sometimes," commented Edgeworth, "But Larry! Are you trying to punish me or something."

"I don't know," came the reply, "But he really isn't like any other guy I've met."

"Tell me about it," groaned Edgeworth, "But, are you sure?"

"I made sure he took my name didn't I," replied Franziska, "But to answer your question," she stopped to look at Larry, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Then I can't argue," replied Edgeworth, "Anyway, time to throw the bouquet."

Franziska turned and threw the bouquet to the girls behind him. Edgeworth could hear Phoenix muttering for it not to be Maya under his breath and watched as it flew gracefully...

...straight into Maya's awaiting arms.

"Yay," yelled Pearl, "Now it's Mister Nick and Mystic Maya next time."

Edgeworth watched as the colour drained from Phoenix's face.


	4. 2 Months Later

Phoenix Wright – Turnabout Future

Part 4 – 2 Months Post TT

AN:This chapter is more to explain why Phoenix still has his badge unlike in Apollo Justice.

A card game, Poker in fact, I didn't realise how much it could have affected my life, that evidence could have destroyed my career.

"Trial is now in session for the murder of Magnifi Gramarye," stated the judge, "Is the defence ready?"

"Yes your honour," replied Phoenix.

"Is the prosecution ready," asked the judge.

"Ready to rock your honour," replied the prosecutor, Kristoph Gavin's younger brother he turned out to be, Klavier Gavin. The case went as normal, until I destroyed his conclusive witness's testimony. Then he presented the Diary, it was suspicious from the start.

I noticed the facts he had failed to note when he requested that I showed evidence that proved he wrote after the last entry I hesitated, I'd had no time to check the evidence that Trucy had handed me outside the courtroom, and if it was proven to be fake, I could be disbarred.

"I have no evidence to show at this time," replied Phoenix.

"OBJECTION!" roared Klavier Gavin, "Have you noticed my little trap for your fake evidence Mr. Wright?"

"What fake evidence?" replied Phoenix Wright, he knew what he referred to, it would be hard not to know, but he played dumb, if necessary he could call the girl Trucy as a witness to confirm she'd received it right outside the courtroom.

"I'm talking about the sheet of paper you were planning to claim was from this diary," replied Gavin oblivious to the bluff.

"This," replied Phoenix holding the sheet up, "I wasn't going to present this at all, I received it right outside this courtroom and wasn't going to present it until I could verify it's authenticity."

"You had that forged to win this case!" replied Gavin.

"Prove it!"

"You prove you didn't forge it!"

"You made the claim, it's your responsibility to prove it!"

"Very well," replied Klavier Gavin, "I'd like a ten minute recess to prepare a witness your honour."

He called a painter named Drew Misham, although he confirmed the evidence as fake, he couldn't confirm who'd ordered it. Combined with the testimony from both Trucy and Shadi Enigmar that I had only received the case yesterday and the evidence this morning, it was enough to get me off the hook, and with the conflicting testimonies and evidence from Shadi and Valant, they couldn't pin the crime on my client and to this day it remains unsolved.

I shudder now still, to remember what a close call it was in that courtroom that day, if I'd presented that evidence, my career as a Defence Attorney would now be over.


	5. 3 Years Later 25th April

Phoenix Wright – Turnabout Future

Part 5 – 3 Years Later - 25th April

_(AN: kaleidostarmoon: I'm not, I'm English.)_

"Maya," said Phoenix, "We need to talk about Pearls."

"What about her?" asked Maya confused.

"She's twelve this year," replied Phoenix, "And she is still, well, oblivious to most modern conveniences."

"That's not her fault," protested Maya, "That's my Aunt's fault for convincing her the outside world is nasty and cruel."

"I never said it was," replied Phoenix backing up his hands raised, "I just thought it would be good for her to, well you know, attend a high school for a few years."

"Why would she do that?" demanded Maya, "And why does she have to give up her spirit training?"

"I never said she should give up her medium training, she could attend school in the week and go back to Kurain Village at the weekends to train."

"You still haven't answered my first question," raged Maya.

"It would help her to learn more about the real world," stammered Phoenix, "And give her skills that another 8 years training wouldn't, not to mention that she'd actually be making friends with people her own age and learning what real girls her age do for fun."

"I don't care," replied Maya defiantly, "She'll continue her training and I won't force her into school!"

"What if I want to go?" asked Pearl from the doorway.

"Pearly," replied Maya shocked, "How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough," replied Pearl, she was biting her thumb, a sure sign that she was nervous about interfering in the conversation. "And I want to go to school."

"But how will it work?" asked Maya desperately seeking a way to prevent Pearl going to a public school. "She'll be miles behind Nick, she can barely even read."

"She can't attend high school until September anyway, replied Phoenix, "We can teach her to read in the meantime and Pearls is a fast learner, she was able to pick up court proceedings after watching me a few times in court, she has an almost photographic memory and is always prepared to learn. She'll make her way into the top grades in no time."

"If you're sure Nick," replied Maya reluctantly, her face went stern again, "But if she doesn't like it you'll pull her straight out and send her back to Kurain Village. Understood?"

"Scouts honour," replied Phoenix.

"You were never a scout," replied Maya jabbing Phoenix in the chest.

"Defence Attorney's honour," replied Phoenix hopefully.

Maya glared at him for a moment before turning away, "Good enough, come on Pearly, time to go back to Kurain Village. We'll have to speed some of your training up now."


	6. 2 Years Post T&T

Phoenix Wright – Turnabout Future

Part 6 – 2 Years Post T&T

Phoenix sat in the small interview room as Diego was escorted in, he needed to know something and suspected that Diego held the answers. Diego sat across from him and Phoenix felt his eyes stare at him from under his mask.

"What brings you here Wright?" asked Diego calmly.

"I need to know what happened that night," replied Phoenix, "When you spoke to Mia."

Diego smiled, he wouldn't need to ask what night he spoke of, there was only one night he could be referring to like that.

"Why do you think I spoke to Mia that night?" he asked coolly, "I never mentioned anything like that at the trial."

"It was something Mia said," replied Phoenix, "A while before I met you, specifically, that she was unaware of what happened in the world of the living, and yet she was able to tell Maya to channel Dahlia's spirit."

"Very smart," replied Diego, "I hope you have some time to have it explained to you."

"Plenty," replied Phoenix.

---------------------------------------------

The storm rains fell about Diego Armando as he swept the snow from around the torch. He leaned on the broom to inspect his handiwork and smiled, no one would know that this was where the murder happened, there was a cough from behind him and he span round to see a tall figure standing in the entrance.

"Diego," said the figure leaning her head to the side and smiling.

"Mia," replied a shocked Diego.

"Unfortunate we should meet in this weather," replied Mia.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Diego.

"No small talk coffee addict," smiled Mia, "I'd have thought that you'd want to catch up on what I've been doing all these years."

"You died," replied Diego, "You left me to defend Maya from Dahlia Hawthorn alone."

"Did you ask Phoenix to help?" asked Mia, "This would all have been avoided if you had."

"Aren't you going to ask how I knew about the plan?" asked Diego.

"I'd much rather ask about you becoming a prosecutor," replied Mia, "And the fact that you are willing to put innocent people away to defeat Phoenix in the courtroom."

"That's irrelevant," replied Diego.

"No it's not," replied Mia, "I asked Maya to stay with him as Phoenix is a good man, he's probably likely to do something stupid if he thinks she's in danger here."

From the bridge came a loud snap and a scream, the pair ran to the bridge to see it collapsing and Phoenix Wright falling before he hit the water. Mia stood and glared at Diego.

"Now you're alone defending her," she said and walked away.


End file.
